TFN 012
7:09:57 PM Caleb: So previously 7:11:39 PM Caleb: you all made your way further under the city looking for Lord Norwell, After beating some bound water spirits you finally confronted him, or someone controlling him called Caffey. 7:12:11 PM Caleb: After Caffey seemed to escape you bound Lord Norwell and began to head for the surface. 7:13:32 PM Caleb: (( are you heading to the same entrance you went down?)) 7:13:48 PM Arakas: ((I was.)) 7:15:12 PM *** Dorid was following him! *** 7:15:48 PM Caleb: (( and is Norwell still tied and where is he in the party?)) 7:16:59 PM Caleb: you make your way back a little slower, Carl seems to make a couple wrong turns and you have to double back a couple times but you make your way back to Zuaoasks cave. 7:17:29 PM Arakas: "You ok, Carl?" 7:17:39 PM *** Dorid is unusually quiet. *** 7:18:08 PM Caleb: Carl: trouble remembering map clearly. 7:19:08 PM Arakas: "...ok, next question. Are you ok, Dorid?" 7:20:04 PM *** Loom looks Carl over. *** 7:20:28 PM Dorid: Yes! … no. Well, sort of! 7:20:28 PM Caleb: ((investigation with advantage Loom)) 7:20:46 PM Arakas: "...sort of?" 7:21:30 PM Dorid: Well, it's upsetting, isn't it? 7:23:27 PM Arakas: "...yes, it is. ...is it something you're familiar with? Like...first hand familiar? I know you have heard of these things and can recognize them, but have you seen one possess a being before?" 7:23:38 PM Loom: ((18)) 7:23:39 PM Dorid: What things? 7:24:07 PM Arakas: "...the slug thing? Caffey." 7:24:46 PM Dorid: I certainly haven't met Caffey before! I am fairly sure I would remember. It seems like a terrible person! 7:25:20 PM Arakas: ".....Dorid...are you like Caffey?" 7:26:19 PM Dorid: I jolly well hope not! He almost killed Lord Norwell, you know. 7:26:24 PM | Edited 7:27:11 PM Caleb: (( Loom as you observe Carls structure it looks very unusual and not quite built right as if in a rush, also the spark of spiritual life force seems much weaker than it did last time you observed it.)) 7:27:24 PM Arakas: "................I mean more...physically, are you closer to Caffey or Lord Norwell?" 7:28:10 PM Dorid: Lord Norwell, he's standing right there. I've no idea where Caffey is, but probably not nearby. 7:28:48 PM Arakas: "...Dorid...are you and Caffey of the same species?" 7:29:03 PM *** Loom frowns, fussing over Carl a bit. *** 7:29:21 PM Dorid: Oh! Sorry, I misunderstood. Yes, though it certainly pains me to admit it! 7:29:33 PM Arakas: "...ah...well, one mystery solved." 7:30:05 PM Arakas: "Everything ok with Carl, Loom?" 7:31:44 PM Arakas: ".....I have some questions about your species, Dorid. Are you ok to answer them? We can wait until we're somewhere safer, if you prefer." 7:32:18 PM Dorid: I shall certainly try to answer them! I mightn't always be able to. I don't know every single thing. 7:33:23 PM Loom: His spark is not putting out as much power as it should be. And this construction he's built up around himself isn't quite right. 7:34:10 PM Dorid: Can we help him? 7:37:18 PM Arakas: "...Lord Norwell, sorry for all the inconvenience. I assure you, we are working as fast as we can on rescuing you." 7:37:47 PM Dorid: Indeed! I am terribly sorry about all this. 7:38:45 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell: It is fine are we getting to the surface soon? 7:39:34 PM Loom: I just need to take a better look at him and fabricate a proper body for him. 7:39:52 PM Dorid: A good one. … you can't make squishy bodies, can you? 7:40:05 PM Loom: No. 7:40:10 PM Arakas: "Can he hold together long enough for us to get back to the safe house?" 7:40:40 PM Loom: It's going to take some time. 7:40:43 PM Dorid: Perhaps that is for the best. Metal seems to be so much more resilient! 7:40:56 PM Loom: It's less gooey, too. 7:41:56 PM Arakas: "Lord Norwell, I hate to inform you of this, but the home you had while here has kind of collapsed into a hole." 7:42:50 PM Arakas: "We should be reaching the surface soon, correct? Perhaps it is bast if you come with us to our safe house. From there, I can contact the Captain." 7:43:08 PM Dorid: I'm sure it can be repaired! 7:43:24 PM Arakas: "...I would not agree with Dorid's assessment there." 7:43:50 PM Arakas: "But I am sure you can be provided with equally nice accomodations." 7:44:14 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell: ...I find myself unsure of whether I want to stay in this city anyway... I need tinme to process and find out what "I" have done for the past 5 years 7:44:34 PM Arakas: "That is very fair." 7:45:03 PM Dorid: I am so terribly sorry about what happened! I assure you, Caffey is not typical. 7:45:51 PM Caleb: ((At this point you all have reached the staircase)) 7:46:23 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell: I only remember flashes , it is very confusing. 7:46:24 PM Loom: Every species has outliers, Dorid. 7:46:50 PM Arakas: "But you do have flashes?" 7:48:21 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell: maybe, it is very vague. 7:49:36 PM Dorid: Perhaps it's for the best! 7:50:10 PM Arakas: "Ok...well, if you like, you can come with us to visit Captain Kelvyn and get this sorted. But our first stop, I feel, should be the safe house so Loom can finish fixing Carl." 7:51:21 PM Loom: So it has to be asked, Dorid… who are you... inhabiting? 7:51:40 PM Arakas: "I was wondering that myself. I wasn't sure it was polite to ask." 7:51:47 PM Caleb: (( you reach the surfacce around now, you are close to Lord Norwells hole which is all sealed up, you do see quite a few guards around the area.)) 7:53:11 PM Dorid: I don't know! I'm not sure if she's in here anymore. I think it's a she! It looks like the diagrams. 7:53:58 PM Arakas: "...how do you find hosts?" 7:54:00 PM Arakas: "Typically." 7:54:52 PM Dorid: Oh, we don't! Most people would never do such a thing. 7:55:23 PM Caleb: ((So you are heading to the safehouse?)) 7:55:28 PM Arakas: "..........................so...what you're doing right now is frowned upon?" 7:55:43 PM Arakas: ((These are city guards?)) 7:56:07 PM Caleb: (( they are dressed in the city uniform.)) 7:56:31 PM Dorid: It's not... frowned upon so much as... odd. And I didn't really have a choice! 7:56:51 PM Arakas: "...we'll talk more on this later." 7:57:21 PM Caleb: 3 guards approah your group as you head to the safehouse. 7:57:52 PM *** Arakas will approach the guards. "Gutentag." *** 7:58:22 PM *** Dorid waves at them cheerfully. *** 7:58:24 PM Caleb: guard: hello, I see your group found Lord Norwell. 7:58:35 PM Arakas: "That we did." 7:59:02 PM Caleb: Guard1: The captain will meet you at the sfaehouse, we will take care of Norwell from here. 7:59:04 PM Arakas: "We wish to inform your captain, post haste. Sort this situation out." 7:59:24 PM Arakas: ((7 insight.)) 7:59:38 PM Arakas: ((Cause I'm rolling with Arakas.)) 7:59:50 PM Dorid: ((10!)) 8:00:01 PM Caleb: ((that sounds like a song title :) )) 8:00:03 PM Dorid: ((But Dorid SHOULD have a 10.)) 8:00:32 PM Caleb: The guards seem honest as much as you can read them. 8:00:45 PM Arakas: "...sounds fair." 8:01:00 PM *** Arakas will unbound Lord Norwell, if we've left him bound. *** 8:01:52 PM Caleb: Norwell is unbound and handed over to this group of guards. 8:02:23 PM Caleb: Lord Charles Norwell: thank you, see you later. 8:02:35 PM *** Dorid waves at him cheerfully. *** 8:02:38 PM Dorid: I hope you feel better soon! 8:02:44 PM Caleb: ((you head to the safehouse?)) 8:02:51 PM *** Arakas bows to the noble. *** 8:02:54 PM Loom: Get him to a Cleric or something to make sure he's okay, will you? 8:03:52 PM Caleb: Guard 3 : dont worry he will be back to normal soon. 8:03:58 PM Caleb: they head off. 8:04:31 PM Loom: How do they know that? 8:04:50 PM Arakas: "...that doesn't sound at all ominous." 8:04:55 PM Dorid: Or that he isn't normal now... 8:05:35 PM Arakas: "............Dorid...would it be possible that there were more...people like Caffey with him?" 8:06:26 PM Dorid: I should think not! One sociopath is quite unusual enough, don't you think? 8:07:19 PM Arakas: "...uh huh...I'm getting a funny feeling...we should get back to the safe house. Loom, you have work to do for Carl. And if the captain is there, Dorid and I will have a lot to tell her." 8:08:26 PM Caleb: you all head to the sfaehouse, when you get there you find it dark and locked up. 8:09:01 PM Arakas: "...fuck. This is not good." 8:09:14 PM Dorid: It isn't? 8:09:38 PM Arakas: "No. I think we just gave Norwell over to some very bad people." 8:09:45 PM Arakas: "We need to find the captain, now." 8:10:42 PM Arakas: "...first...we should see if they've taken anything." 8:10:50 PM *** Loom nods, "Good idea." *** 8:10:52 PM *** Arakas will try and unlock the door. *** 8:11:20 PM Arakas: ((..............natural 1)) 8:11:48 PM Dorid: ((Wow. He really is amazingly unlucky.)) 8:12:42 PM Caleb: Arakas you go at the lock and hear a click and then a snap as the lockpick breaks jamming the lock shut. 8:13:09 PM Dorid: Was that supposed to happen? 8:13:55 PM Arakas: "...no." 8:15:01 PM Caleb: Carl steps forward and puts a hand on the lock, you see his spark flicker and fade a little more as the lockpick falls out and the lock clicks open. 8:15:22 PM Loom: Carl, stop doing things, you're draining yourself. 8:15:30 PM Dorid: … was that supposed to happen? 8:16:04 PM Caleb: Carl: Isnt it good to help? 8:16:15 PM *** Arakas opens the door. *** 8:16:34 PM Dorid: Well, yes, but we don't want you to hurt yourself either! 8:18:05 PM Caleb: ((investigation Arakas)) 8:18:27 PM Arakas: ((Ok, that's a number at least. 16)) 8:21:50 PM Caleb: (( So Arakas you find that the place looks pretty ransacked, the golem bodies loom and Carl brought are still there, other than that any papers, gems or money or tools that you left are missing.)) 8:22:40 PM Caleb: ((Arakas you also find a damp piece of paper in the sink that says " welcome home, Love Caffey)) 8:23:01 PM Arakas: "...............ok......ok, that's not good." 8:23:22 PM Loom: That was fast. 8:23:51 PM Arakas: "It was. ...Dorid, does your species have a means of telepathic communication?" 8:24:06 PM Dorid: Not that I know of! 8:24:49 PM Arakas: "Still could have had access to magical means. Loom, can you put Carl in one of those other Golem bodies?" 8:25:40 PM Dorid: I think he ought to have his own body! 8:26:28 PM Arakas: "If his spark goes out and he dies, that becomes something of a moot point, Dorid." 8:27:14 PM Dorid: Well, yes. 8:27:17 PM Dorid: Maybe eventually! 8:28:46 PM Arakas: "Norwell is almost certainly going back under. We need to know how deep this goes. I can't go back to the Thieves' Guild...this is very bad." 8:29:07 PM Loom: It might have to do for a stopgap, but he's got to quit exerting himself too much. 8:29:08 PM Dorid: Going back under what? 8:29:35 PM Arakas: "Having Caffey reimplanted." 8:29:43 PM Caleb: Carl: I want to help, otherwise what do I do? 8:29:45 PM Arakas: "Either that or they've just killed him." 8:29:59 PM Dorid: I hope not. … but maybe. 8:30:16 PM Arakas: "It's what I would do. In any other capacity, he's a liability." 8:30:46 PM Dorid: You don't understand, it really is quite unusual to, er… occupy one of you big things like that. 8:31:07 PM Caleb: Carl: unless he is working with them. 8:31:51 PM Loom: Maybe he has followers. Or a cult. 8:32:00 PM Arakas: "I don't care how unusual it is for your people, Dorid. I can assure you that his behavior is very typical of folks I have met. And to them, Norwell is either good as a controllable trust fund, meaning under Caffey's control, or a corpse. And dangerous in any other capacity." 8:32:00 PM Loom: Or he's mind controlling a bunch of your people. 8:32:33 PM Arakas: "...Norwell, might be working with them, but I don't see what he gains from it." 8:33:01 PM Dorid: Well, he gains all the knowledge and expertise Caffey has, of course! 8:33:29 PM Arakas: "..............what?" 8:34:50 PM Dorid: Assuming Caffey went back in his head. 8:48:12 PM Arakas: ...what is the nature of the relationship between one of your species and your hosts? 8:48:39 PM Arakas: "How does it work? Are they conscious? Can they take part, somehow?" 8:49:18 PM Dorid: Well normally they're conscious at least! But I've heard you can sort of... squelch them down. I don't know. 8:49:31 PM Dorid: I don't think mine is... well, I don't think she's all right. 8:49:44 PM Arakas: "Where did you get yours?" 8:50:31 PM Dorid: On the way back from my library! And you big people can't breathe properly. 8:51:08 PM Arakas: "She was moving when you found her?" 8:51:40 PM Dorid: Not very much! She was drowning. 8:52:03 PM Dorid: And I couldn't get her to wake up. I danced right near her face and everything. 8:52:23 PM Dorid: I couldn't just let somebody die. 8:52:55 PM | Edited 8:53:10 PM Arakas: "...I think this is may be going to some very personal place that we do not have time for, right now." 8:53:24 PM Arakas: "Loom, how long will it take you to fix or transfer Carl?" 8:53:42 PM Loom: ((How long will it take?(( 8:55:01 PM Caleb: ((properly with no damage it is about 10 or so now, probaby until midmorning.)) 8:55:23 PM Caleb: (( so the rest of the night)) 8:56:37 PM Arakas: "...that's a lot of time lost." 8:57:15 PM | Edited 8:57:32 PM Caleb: (( if you want to do a a risky rushed job 1 or 2 hours)) 8:57:40 PM Loom: That would be up to Carl. I wouldn't recommend it. 8:57:44 PM Dorid: I can help! 8:59:00 PM Arakas: "I will leave this up to you and Carl, then. But I will point out that the people who came to take Norwell were wearing official guard outfits. Which indicates this Caffey has built up influence in some very high places. And knows where we are." 9:00:46 PM Dorid: Maybe we shouldn't stay there! 9:00:53 PM Caleb: Carl: If its that urgent I can stay in this body it has llasted so far. 9:01:44 PM Loom: Only if you stop exerting yourself. Let us look after us. Don't get damaged, don't expend too much energy. 9:02:37 PM Dorid: I'd be very upset if you stopped existing, Carl. Please be careful. 9:02:50 PM Caleb: Carl: I will try. 9:03:52 PM Arakas: "We can maybe find an inn for Loom to work in. I am not even sure what our next move is...besides leaving town." 9:04:02 PM Arakas: "But I'm not in the mood to do that." 9:05:08 PM Dorid: Well, we can't go home, certainly. We can't breathe there. 9:05:36 PM Arakas: "I would keep heading East." 9:05:52 PM Arakas: "But not until I beat Caffey." 9:06:25 PM Dorid: We certainly ought to! 9:07:16 PM Arakas: "Loom, can you fix Carl in an inn?" 9:08:25 PM Loom: I think so. The Golems would be useful. Maybe give me a little time to harvest some useful parts. 9:09:15 PM Arakas: "...how about this, you and Dorid work in here while I stand guard." 9:09:25 PM Arakas: Then we leave the second you're finished. 9:11:20 PM Dorid: All right! 9:14:39 PM *** Loom nods, and starts pulling the golems apart looking for useful bits. *** 9:14:52 PM Caleb: ((ok Loom roll tinkers tools with advantage from Dorid for harvestig from golems)) 9:15:13 PM Caleb: ((perception check Arakas)) 9:15:41 PM Arakas: ((15)) 9:16:09 PM *** Dorid helps! *** 9:17:51 PM Loom: ((23)) 9:19:52 PM Caleb: So it only takes about 20 minutes for Loom to find everything he and Dorid thinks looks useful in the golems. Arakas you see ssome people walking around but none of them seem overtly suspicous. 9:21:03 PM Arakas: "...we ready to move?" 9:21:23 PM *** Dorid also brings Loom some nice pieces of cloth and some shiny rocks. Probably just quartz. *** 9:23:13 PM *** Dorid really doesn't quite get precious stones. *** 9:24:01 PM *** Loom pockets them, but ends up with a sack of parts. *** 9:25:01 PM Arakas: "Ok...let's find somewhere to lie low. Come up with a plan. Fix Carl. Save Norwell." 9:25:16 PM Dorid: Right! 9:25:37 PM Dorid: … I haven't seen weeds large enough to hide in here yet. 9:26:16 PM Arakas: "It's an expression, Dorid." 9:27:42 PM Caleb: ((so where do you guys go?)) 9:28:20 PM *** Arakas is looking for a place that seems as divey as possible. A place that does not attract attention. *** 9:28:44 PM *** Dorid is gonna follow Arakas's instructions. She is, also, not sneaky. *** 9:28:56 PM Caleb: ((give me an investigation check)) 9:29:24 PM Arakas: ((11)) 9:31:20 PM Caleb: It takes you a couple hours most placces you find are closed up for the night or dont have room, you finally find an inn by the eastern wall getting close to the harbor, the rusty anchor, the building looks like it has seen better days but it at least from the outside fits your criteria. 9:32:13 PM *** Dorid is, as usual, tall and distinctive-looking and obvious! *** 9:32:58 PM *** Arakas will enter and approach the innkeeper. "We need space for four." *** 9:34:19 PM *** Loom remains a rubutt. *** 9:34:46 PM Caleb: the bartender is human older missing a couple teeth adn generally unkempt looking. he looks over your group. 9:34:59 PM Caleb: Bartender: how many rooms then? 9:36:04 PM Arakas: "Three. We can squeeze into two if necessary. Or one big one if you have that." 9:36:59 PM Caleb: bartender: 3 gold for one big room, for the night. 9:37:19 PM Arakas: "How big is the room we're talking about?" 9:37:54 PM Caleb: Bartender: you'll see once you rent it wont you? 9:38:22 PM Arakas: "And how much would two not as big rooms be?" 9:39:13 PM Caleb: Bartender : 3 gold ... each. 9:40:37 PM Dorid: We need rooms to sleep in. 9:42:07 PM Caleb: Bartender: thatsa whats being offered, we dont usally get strangers like you folks at midnight. 9:43:03 PM Loom: 1 room will be fine. 9:43:26 PM Caleb: Bartender: 3 gold then. 9:43:32 PM *** Arakas lays 6 coins on the table. "We'll take two." *** 9:44:11 PM *** Arakas then lays down two more. "And we are not to be disturbed. By...anyone." *** 9:45:09 PM Caleb: the bartender takes the 6 coins and the two extra " you got it, up the stairs rooms 6 and 7" he passes two keys to Arakas. 9:45:47 PM Arakas: "Anyone asks, we're in room 3. Thanks for the fine service." 9:46:29 PM Caleb: he grunts at you then sits down and picks up a paper. 9:47:04 PM *** Arakas will head upstairs. *** 9:48:11 PM *** Dorid follows him! *** 9:49:40 PM Dorid: You wanted him to lie too! How do you know he's good at it? 9:49:41 PM *** Loom goes as well. *** 9:50:02 PM Caleb: the rooms each have two cots there is a connecting door between 6 and 7 the rooms have a couple holes in the ceiling and no decoration but leaner than you expected. 9:50:43 PM Arakas: "I don't, but I know he massively overcharged us and, because I didn't make a stink out of it, we're far too valuable a bunch of suckers to lose." 9:51:11 PM Dorid: Oh! Is that good? 9:51:17 PM Dorid: We should help Carl! 9:51:48 PM Arakas: "Yeah. Loom, do your thing." 9:53:01 PM Dorid: Caffey is not an explorer. It's a very nasty person. 9:53:06 PM Caleb: (( are you building from scratch or tying to improve the current body?)) 9:53:28 PM Arakas: "Is that what you are, then? An explorer?" 9:53:50 PM Loom: ((Well, what was going to take till morning?)) 9:54:07 PM Dorid: Oh no, I mean "Caffey" means explorer! Only it isn't one. 9:54:18 PM Arakas: "I see." 9:54:47 PM Arakas: "Dorid, can I see your arm for a second? Your host's arm?" 9:54:52 PM Caleb: (( building a new body and then transfering the spark.)) 9:54:58 PM Dorid: Of course! 9:55:06 PM *** Dorid offers him her arm! *** 9:55:15 PM *** Arakas will check her wrist for a pulse. *** 9:55:32 PM Caleb: ((medicine check)) 9:55:34 PM Loom: ((Then yeah, he'll work on that.)) 9:55:50 PM Loom: ((Medicine?)) 9:55:55 PM Arakas: ((15)) 9:55:59 PM Arakas: ((He meant me.)) 9:56:00 PM Loom: ((Oh, for Arakas.)) 9:57:03 PM Caleb: ((Loom give me 3 tinkers tools checks with advantage if Dorid helps)) 9:57:32 PM Caleb: ((Arakas you feel what to your knowledge is a normal pulse for an elf)) 9:58:05 PM *** Dorid helps! *** 9:58:41 PM *** Arakas will nod and set up traps. He also suggests only actually staying in the one room. He bought two as another precaution. *** 9:59:13 PM *** Arakas will booby trap both doors to set off some ball bearings and sets up a trap with a dagger in the empty room. *** 9:59:17 PM *** Dorid is also, as it happens, ticklish. *** 10:00:48 PM Caleb: ((Arakas give me 3 straight wisdom checks)) 10:01:18 PM Arakas: ((12, 18, 7)) 10:01:49 PM Caleb: ((you trap both doors and set the dagger so you feel pretty good about it)) 10:01:50 PM Loom: (29, 27, 24.) 10:02:04 PM *** Arakas will then sleep *** 10:02:07 PM *** Dorid is super helpful! *** 10:02:30 PM Caleb: Dorid helps Loom until she falls over asleep like usual at this point. 10:03:01 PM Caleb: Loom it goes a lot faster than you thought dawn is just breaking as you finish transfering Carl into the new body. 10:04:48 PM Loom: Okay, for the time being, no more repairing yourself out of whatever is about, all right? I think that takes a toll on your spark. 10:05:11 PM Caleb: Carl: yes, Loom . 10:05:25 PM *** Dorid flomps onto the ground and snores. *** 10:05:34 PM Caleb: Carls spark seems more secure and brighter now than it did before. 10:05:44 PM Dorid: ((Yes, dad, whatever you say, dad.)) 10:06:00 PM *** Arakas snores *** 10:13:25 PM *** Loom doesn't, he just powers down a bit and keeps an eye out. *** 10:14:24 PM *** Arakas will wake up in the morning, if we are not attacked. *** 10:14:42 PM *** Dorid keeps snoring until awakened! *** 10:15:56 PM Caleb: you wake up around midmorning Arakas Loom is running on low power in a corner. Carl is laying in a cot in his new body staring at the ceiling, Dorid is crumpled in a pile on the floor sleeping. 10:16:21 PM *** Dorid also snores. She might be congested. *** 10:17:28 PM Arakas: "Hey Carl. New body?" 10:17:55 PM Caleb: Carl: indeed , Arakas 10:17:58 PM *** Loom has put a blanket over Dorid. *** 10:18:19 PM Arakas: ((What's Carl look like, now?)) 10:18:48 PM Caleb: (( that is up to Loom )) 10:19:26 PM *** Dorid snorts and stirs a little bit. *** 10:19:30 PM | Edited 10:19:45 PM Loom: More like a warforged. Still a bit rough-hewn, but that basic form is there.)) 10:20:01 PM *** Dorid sits up! *** 10:20:06 PM Arakas: "Gah!" 10:20:14 PM Arakas: "...morning." 10:21:01 PM Dorid: Good morning! 10:21:54 PM Arakas: "...so...we need a plan." 10:22:01 PM Dorid: I miss sleeping in water! 10:22:13 PM Arakas: "...can you leave the body?" 10:22:25 PM Dorid: I 10:22:33 PM Dorid: I don't think so! If I do, won't she die? 10:23:03 PM Loom: If you don't know, we definitely don't know. Theoretically I might be able to revive her if she does. 10:23:19 PM Arakas: "Probably. Based on what you've described, it sounds like she's in a coma. But, I am not familiar with anatomy or your species." 10:23:39 PM Dorid: I really wanted to save her. 10:24:46 PM Arakas: "I know. You're a good person." 10:25:14 PM Dorid: I keep hoping she'll start talking to me. But she hasn't yet. 10:25:40 PM Dorid: And I can't get to parts of her life. The skills, yes. But not the events. 10:26:08 PM Dorid: And I know lots of things I could share! 10:26:24 PM Arakas: ".............Captain Kelvyn is probably our smartest next move." 10:26:58 PM Arakas: "She's the most likely person to help us." 10:27:31 PM Loom: In that she knows us, yes. 10:28:50 PM Dorid: I'm sure she'll help! We can't just let someone like Caffey float about mucking with people's brains like that! 10:28:58 PM Arakas: "The only other option we have is to meet with Powell of the Thieves' Guild. I am sure I could convince him, but I have enemies there and my main contact's in the wind. It'd be much more dangerous." 10:29:07 PM Arakas: "I agree with Dorid." 10:31:46 PM Loom: If Caffey hasn't taken up residence in her now. 10:32:18 PM Arakas: "Possible. But if that's the case, Dorid was able to realize it when it was in Norwell. She might notice it in Kelvyn." 10:34:04 PM Arakas: "...or we walk right into a trap. But probably better than waiting for it to enclose around us." 10:34:29 PM Dorid: There are stories that say you can tell by looking in their eyes. 10:34:41 PM Dorid: Do my eyes look all right? 10:34:54 PM *** Dorid gets RIGHT in Loom's face and opens her eyes WIDE. *** 10:36:09 PM *** Loom looks. *** 10:36:37 PM Loom: They look like normal humanoid eyes. Kind of glassy and made of jelly. 10:37:25 PM Caleb: ((Loom you notice an unusual faint slightly glowing gold ring around the irises)) 10:37:35 PM Dorid: Jelly? 10:37:40 PM Dorid: Isn't that what you put on toast? 10:38:51 PM Loom: Oh, wait, there is some glowiness. 10:39:30 PM Arakas: "That's our sign, then." 10:39:52 PM Dorid: Are there eyeballs on toast? 10:40:48 PM Arakas: "Don't worry about the jelly bit, Dorid." 10:41:07 PM *** Arakas comes forward and takes a look. *** 10:41:25 PM *** Dorid opens her eyes WIDE at Arakas next! *** 10:41:52 PM Dorid: As long as you don't put my eyes on toast! I think she'd be very upset when she got back and didn't have any eyes! 10:41:57 PM Arakas: "You do have to get pretty up close and personal to see it, don't you?" 10:43:01 PM Dorid: Personal? 10:43:31 PM Arakas: "Most people don't feel comfortable with you pulling in their face and staring into their eyes like this." 10:45:07 PM Dorid: They don't? 10:45:18 PM Dorid: Oh, humanoid people you mean! Sorry. 10:45:24 PM *** Dorid takes a biiiig step back. *** 10:45:35 PM Arakas: "...what?" 10:45:54 PM Arakas: "...were you uncomfortable? I apologize." 10:47:01 PM Dorid: I thought you were! 10:47:40 PM Arakas: "Oh! No. But, I mean it will be awkward to check people for that." 10:48:24 PM Arakas: "We can't exactly open with 'sorry Captain Kelvyn, but we need to make sure you're not possessed by an evil slug, let us see your eyes'." 10:48:45 PM Dorid: Why not? 10:49:16 PM Loom: I mean, why not? 10:49:29 PM Loom: It's not the weirdest thing we've said to her this week. 10:49:56 PM Arakas: "It's up there." 10:50:43 PM Arakas: "...maybe I should go alone." 10:50:58 PM Arakas: "It'd be safer for the group as a whole. And simpler." 10:51:31 PM Loom: No. 10:51:41 PM Loom: Subtlety has not been working for us. 10:52:06 PM Arakas: "...that is a fair point." 10:52:29 PM Arakas: "...so, storming the castle it is." 10:52:44 PM Caleb: And I am going to end it here for tonight. 10:53:12 PM Loom: ((Can I say that Loom took an hour to make himself a new mace?)) 10:53:22 PM Caleb: (( sure ))